The use of herbicidal chemicals and microbial agents to control unwanted vegetation, such as weeds, is known. For example, Wenger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,771 relates to an active ingredient of a pre-emergent and post-emergent herbicide, Harris and Stahlman U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,673 is a soil borne bacteria that controls downy brome, a weed problem in wheat production. Physical methods of weed control are also known. For example, Lahalih, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,790 relates to preparing a mulch film from water soluble polymers and a water resistant resin. The mulch may contain nutrients or other additives. Monroe et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,298 relates to preparing a degradable agricultural ground cover composed of polyethylene polymer fiber and cellulose pulp that persists 8-12 weeks. Adamoli et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,806 relates to preparing aggregates from recycled paper for weed control. Christians U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,268 relates to preparing a mulch of corn gluten meal as a pre-emergent weed control material. The application of plastic mulch of various colors, compositions, and thicknesses is a common weed control practice. Oils of various sources are used in herbicide formulations. Low boiling oils, unsaturated oils and aromatic compounds in oils, themselves, can be herbicidal when applied to foliage (Gauvrit and Cabanne (1993) Pesticide Science 37:147-153, Oils for weed control: uses and mode of action). Reflective mulches increase light reflection into the canopy of plants, increasing photosynthesis and improving fruit color (Decoteau, E. R., M. J. Kasperbauer, and P. G. Hunt. 1989). Mulch surface color affects yield of fresh-market tomatoes (J. Amer. Soc. Hort. Sci. 114(2):216-219). Plastic mulches, while reducing weed growth also reduce disease and insect damage (T. K. Wolfenbarger, D. O. and W. D. Moore, 1968). Insect abundances on tomatoes and squash mulched with aluminum and plastic sheetings has been investigated (J. Econ. Entomol. 61(1):34-36 and Hartz, J. E. DeVay and C. L. Elmore, 1993). Solarization is an effective soil disinfestation technique for strawberry production (HortScience 28(2):104-106).